


Careful touches, Gentle hands

by AllieCat



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Caretaking, Harry Hart Lives, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Ilnesses, M/M, Migraine, Sickfic, Vomiting, age gap, eggsy is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieCat/pseuds/AllieCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t as if they weren’t expecting Harry to experience headaches, considering he had been shot in the head, it was natural to assume they’d come into play at some point. It was the agonising migraines that seemed to go on and on, without any sort of warning or relief in sight that crushed Eggsy. There was nothing he could do but try and be there for his King, for the man he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful touches, Gentle hands

**Author's Note:**

> I got tired of not being able to find Harry suffering with an awful migraine, so I wrote it myself. I hope you love it.

“’Arry?” The Kingsman’s name died on Eggsy’s lips, as he reached the top of the stairs, and peered into the darkened bedroom. He wasn’t surprised to find Harry Hart, curled in something that resembled the foetal position, his hands fisted in his hair. “Oh Harry love, y’shoulda told me.” Eggsy sighed. The older man had stopped answering texts a good hour or so ago, not only to him but to everyone who’d tried to contact him, and though he’d answered Merlin’s phone call, it had only lasted about five seconds before Eggsy’s handler had sought him out and sent him home.

It wasn’t as if they weren’t expecting Harry to experiencehead aches, considering he had been shot in the head, it was natural to assume they’d come into play at some point. It was the agonising migraines that seemed to go on and on, without any sort of warning or relief in sight that crushed Eggsy. There was nothing he could do but try and be there for his king, for the man he loved.

“m’fine really, darling.” Harry’s hoarse, weak voice came from the center of the bed, and Eggsy quickly moved to his side, kicking his oxfords off in a hurry, shedding his suit before he climbed into the bed, leaning up against the headboard. “Just a bit of a headache.” The older man murmured.

“Harry, this is not ‘just a bit of an ‘eadache.” He whispered, gently repositioning his boyfriend so that his head was in his lap. Raking his fingers through the soft brown curls in his lap, Eggsy did what he could to be comforting, though he knew he probably wasn’t doing much good. “Silly boy, you are. Answering your phone for Merlin, n’ not for me.” Eggsy huffed, though he was not at all upset with his partner.

“Texting hurt.” Harry whimpered, the bright screen of his phone was agonising to look at, but when it had started ringing, he’d answered it without even checking to see who it was first. If Merlin hadn’t been one his oldest and closest friends, he might’ve been embarrassed about calling Eggsy’s name into the phone, only to find Merlin at the other end of the line. The call itself was over as soon as Merlin had promised he’d send his darling boy home, though he knew that Eggsy couldn’t really do anything to stop the pain, his presence was enough, and the fingers in his hair were rather lovely.

“I know, lovey. I know.” Eggsy soothed, laying the back of his hand on Harry’s forehead. “Bit warm. I’ll be back in a minute, babe.” Eggsy said quietly. The last thing he wanted to do was get up and leave Harry on his own, but he had to try and take the edge off if he could, he couldn’t stand seeing his Harry in so much pain. Gently slipping out from under Harry’s heavy head, making his way downstairs.

 

Hearing Harry call for him broke his bloody heart, and it was enough to spur him into action, dashing about the little flat in record time, hating to be away from the older man when he needed him like he did now.

“’ere sunshine put this on y’head.” Eggsy suggested softly, having brought some supplies up to the bedroom, a bottle of water, a cold wet cloth, and a bucket, just in case. “There you go, love.” He said softly as he laid the cloth across Harry’s face, hoping it would prove helpful. He sat at Harry’s side for what felt like hours before the man finally spoke.

“Mmm, thank you, my sweet.” The ill Kingsman said softly, letting out a pained sigh as he fumbled blindly through the dark until he found his Eggsy’s hand, wrapping his fingers around his palm. It was absolutely hateful, this seemingly unending pain, and sometimes though not often, Harry wondered if death may have been more pleasant. The thought of leaving his precious, sweet Eggsy was enough to put the fear of God himself into his heart, and he pushed the notion from his aching mind, before lifting the younger man’s hand to his lips, kissing it softly. Truth be told, he felt absolutely dreadful, but having the sweet, caring boy at his side made it all so much better.

“’s’alright darlin’ you just rest, I’m right ‘ere, I’ve got you, I promise.” Eggsy soothed, laying down so that he was curled around Harry. It wasn’t very often that he was the ‘big spoon’ but at times like this he knew that Harry liked to be held, to feel comforted and protected. His injury had made his partner so vulnerable, he was blind in one eye, and god, the migraines seemed never ending. He looped his arm around Harry’s waist, his fingers rubbing soft circles over his stomach, on top of the soft fabric of his Kingsman issued pyjamas. “You think a hot bath might help? Or a shower?” Eggsy suggested quietly, he didn’t expect Harry to take him up on the offer, but it was an idea at least.

 

“Probably not a particularly wise idea at present, my love.” The ever eloquent, ever composed man whispered, nestling into the warmth of Eggsy’s embrace. “I feel dreadful.” Harry said, though he couldn’t keep the whimper out of his voice even if he’d wanted to. His head felt like it might explode and the nausea that always accompanied these episodes was beginning to make itself known, the swirling in his gut becoming to much to ignore. “Might have to help me to the bathroom though, not sure my lunch is planning on staying down much longer.” Harry whined, the urgency in his voice was clear as a bell and Eggsy sat up quickly, reaching for the bucket he’d brought up with him. 

“Here, love. No use moving you, you’ll only feel worse.” He whispered, helping his man to sit up stuffing some pillows behind him for support, though most of it came by way of the arm he had wrapped around Harry’s back. “Here, use this.” The young agent said as he placed the bucket he’d brought up from the kitchen into Harry’s lap, guiding his head down over it as he rubbed his back.

“This is hardly very dignified.” Harry harrumphed, not happy with any part of the situation, but he supposed that it was a lot less effort than getting up and driving the porcelain bus. Having Eggsy seeing him like this never sat well with him, it wasn’t that he didn’t trust the lad or that he wanted to be alone, he just hated to subject the one he loved to something so vile.

“’Arry, love. You’re as white as a sheet, there ain’t no use in trying not to spew, if that’s what your body wants.” Said Eggsy, as he rubbed his partner’s back in soft, gentle circles. It was awful to see Harry so ill, watching him trying to stamp down the nausea that he was quite obviously suffering with was almost painful to watch. He hated vomiting as much as the next guy, but it usually made him feel better.

After a few minutes Harry moaned, bringing the bucket to his chin before he was spectacularly ill, the pain in his head increasing tenfold with the force of vomiting, and he became vaguely aware of the fact that he’d started crying throughout the awful process.

“You done, babe?” Eggsy enquired gently, after the poor man had stopped vomiting, and had released his hold on the bucket quite dramatically. After a low whine from Harry, which Eggsy took as a yes, he gently removed the vessel from his love’s hands, setting it on the far side of the room for now. He’d clean it later, but right now he needed to address whatever emotional breakdown it was that Harry was having. He laid the man down on his side, gently easing him down so that his head was on a soft pillow, before he shuffled down the bed, wrapping himself around Harry. “That’s gonna make your head ‘urt worse, lovey.” The agent whispered, brushing the tears from Harry’s cheeks. The edge of his eye patch grew damp and Eggsy was sure that in that moment he could feel his heart breaking, shattering into a million pieces. “Oh my poor love.”

 

Harry trembled pathetically in Eggsy’s arms, clinging onto his dear, sweet boy as if he might float away if he didn’t. “m’sorry, love. I’m fine, it’s fine.” He whimpered, pressing his face into Eggsy’s button down shirt, trying to steady his breathing.

“What’s the matta, lovely? Tell me, it’ll be alright.” Eggsy whispered into the other man’s ear, as he wrapped himself around him, a bit protectively almost. Seeing the man he loved most in such a terrible state was both frightening and heart breaking. Since his release from the ICU at HQ, his poor Harry had been plagued with nightmares, migraines and also, though he knew his partner wouldn’t likely admit to it, depression, maybe even PTSD. Eggsy was handling at as best he could, doing whatever possible to care for his beloved, but it was exhausting some days, and it was times like these where he just wanted it to all go away, for both their sakes.

“It’s fine, my sweet. I’m merely slightly overwhelmed. The pain was quite severe whilst I was.. Well. You are aware.” Hart murmured once he’d gotten himself and his emotions under control, though he still couldn’t bring himself to let go of the man he clung to so tightly. Eggsy held him through it all, though he couldn’t help but feel guilty at times. What could a young, bright thing like Eggsy want with an old man like himself? It baffled him, but Eggsy loved him and it was enough.

“I’ve got you, loverly. It’s all fine.” Eggsy whispered into Harry’s ear, rubbing his poor upset tummy in soft circles, rucking up his pyjama shirt to press his hand to the hot skin laying beneath it. He held his man close, kissing his forehead a few times while Harry still held onto him. It was such a sweet, intimate moment even with the current circumstances, and Eggsy hardly wanted to let go, not ever. “My poor sweet thing. You’ll feel better soon.” He whispered the promise, before reaching for the wet cloth that had gone astray after he’d had to sit the man up so quickly, and dabbed at Harry’s aching head and the back of his neck. “How you feelin,’ baby?” The blonde asked softly, his voice as quiet as he could manage as Harry’s hands were gripping his head once more.

“Bloody lousy.” The usually so well-spoken man spat through gritted teeth, huffing out a tense breath as he squeezed his eyes shut. God, this was never ending. Ever since being shot, he’d had at least one world-ending migraine that stopped him dead in his tracks, but this was the worst one he’d experienced by far, and it made him want to shout, and scream but those were most definitely not proper, or gentlemanly, or in any way clever.

“Right, I reckon it’s time to get some pills into you, lovey. No sense suff’rin’ like this if there ain’t no need to.” Eggsy whispered, though he knew how much the man hated taking the heavy pain killers that the doctors at HQ had sent him home with, and he only suggested them when it seemed like Harry was in enough pain that he might actually accept. When his boyfriend gave a gravely, but affirmative response, accompained by a low moan, Eggsy gently slipped from the bed, hating the way Harry held on, it broke his heart. “I’ll be back in a tick, Sunshine. Won’t be long at all, I promise.” He murmured softly, creeping from the room as quietly as he could manage.

 

Back out in the bright light of the kitchen, Eggsy reached for the medication that he knew his partner hated taking. A heavy narcotic, it almost certainly guaranteed relief and it would put Harry out like a light, and it was clear that he needed to get some sleep, so for that he was glad. As much as he hated to see his man ill and drugged, and totally dead to the world, Eggsy knew that Harry would just continue suffering quietly if he didn’t push him.

Taking a tall glass of water, one of Harry’s pills and a new wash cloth up stairs, Eggsy was almost silent as he crawled back onto the bed. He replaced the old cloth with the new, colder one, softly stroking Harry’s brown curls out of his eyes and off his forehead. “Ere, love.” Eggsy whispered, slipping an arm beneath Harry’s upper back, gently lifting him just enough to stop him from choking on the water in the glass that he held to his lips. “Sip, babe.” He said, popping the pill between Harry’s lips as he waited for the man to take some of the water.

“Thank you, my love.” Harry whispered, and Eggsy breathed a sigh of relief as he maneuvered his partner into a more comfortable position, before the other man became too drowsy to move easily.

“I’ve got you, lovey. I’m right here. Close dem pretty eyes and get of ta sleep, hmm? You’ll feel loads better when you wake up. I promise.” Eggsy whispered, wrapping his arms around Harry, just praying that the pill would do it’s job and knock him the fuck out, long enough for him to recover and stop feeling so much pain. “I’ve got you babe.” He murmured, and slowly but surely, the tall man in his arms drifted off, the pained expression on his face disappearing eventually.

 

 

“Jesus, ‘Arry you scare the shit out of me when you do that.” Eggsy whispered when Harry had fallen asleep, and was peacefully resting. He knew it would be hours before Harry was back in the land of the living once more, and he sincerely hoped that by then the migraine that was causing him so much pain would have gone completely.

It was at least forty five minutes before his phone vibrated and beeped, to which Harry did not stir. He'd somewhat expected it sooner, but maybe his phone had rang earlier. He'd been so focused on caring for Harry that he hadn't even given a thought to his phone.

“He’s alright, Merlin.” Eggsy whispered when he saw who was calling him, as he quietly left the room in favour of somewhere he could speak more freely. “Well, he’s asleep now, so he’s more alright than he was earlier.” The young Kingsman agent sighed, talking openly now, his voice at a regular level as he paced the kitchen.

 _“He sounded quite a long way from ‘alright’ when he phoned me. Actually I don’t even think he realised it was me. Jumped straight to begging you to come home.”_ Merlin said, pacing his office as he spoke, worried for his closest friend.

“Yeah, he could be better. Bloody bad one, worst yet I think. Tried to ride it out for a bit but he chucked and that was the end of that, think the force of it made his ‘ead worse and it was just downhill after that. Ended up givin’ him a pill and he’s asleep now, thank god.” Eggsy replied to his handler, raking his fingers through his hair. “Just glad he’s asleep, he was in so much pain.”

 _“Might have to keep a closer eye in him then, I think lad. He’s desperate to come back and work but he’s just not there yet. He’s miserable but he’s in no way healthy enough yet.”_ Merlin sighed. He continuously had to turn down Harry’s requests to return to work lately, and it was obvious that he was bored out of his brain, but it was also obvious that he was still struggling with simple tasks, and the headaches that wiped him out a minimum of once a week were not something that could be allowed if Harry were to return as Arthur, even though it was mostly desk work.

“He’ll be right, Guv. I’ll keep ‘im busy, keep ‘im sane.” Eggsy sighed. They chatted for a while longer, and Eggsy allowed Merlin his time, knowing the older man needed to know what was going on for his own sake as much as Harry’s. “I’ll talk to you soon, Merlin. Let Roxy know it’s all fine, won’t ya?”

 _“Course, Galahad. I’ll be speakin’ with ye soon, lad. You look after Harry, I’ll hold down the fort here. Won’t call you in unless it’s absolutely dire.”_ Merlin promised and they said goodbye before hanging up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are fuel for further chapters! I am planning to pump out a second chapter, probably some time this week. The title is a work in progress, I had no idea what to call this thing and I got desperate to post it. Any critiques or suggestions are very welcome.


End file.
